cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion
Preview= Collaboration Promotion: Preview (Display) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion.jpg|CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion Preview - Display (Display) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion First Half.jpg|CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion First Half - Display Summary 'CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion: Preview' is a promotion that announces the promotion between CocoPPa and CocoPPa Play. This promotion was available from 4/19/2017 (Wed) 15:00 to 4/26/2017 (Wed) 15:00 (JST) Thank you for enjoying CocoPPa Play! CocoPPa Play will collaborate with its sister app CocoPPa ❤ We'd like to announce the Preview Promotion for the collaboration! CocoPPa Collaboration Preview Promotion What is CocoPPa? A smartphone dress-up app downloaded over 50 million worldwide!! You can customize icons or wallpaper as you like. Link CocoPPa Play with CocoPPa to get gorgeous items Preview Promotion Period In commemoration of CocoPPa collaboration... ❤ The Preview Promotion has just started! Special Pack Limited for Preview Promotion. Super Deal Item Pack Arriving! Super Deal Premium Ticket Pack! For those who want to play gachas more. A super deal pack for Premium Ticket bulk buying is arriving! ※ You can purchase the packs from 'Buy Item' in the ongoing event! (Fortune Power) CocoPPPa Collaboration Pack for Preview! For those who want to play many gachas at once. A super deal pack for 10Play Premium Ticket bulk buying is arriving! You can also recieve a bonus item of 10 Play! Choose whichever one you want CocoPPa Collaboration Pack for Preview!0p['/;. CocoPPa Collaboration Preview Pack: Lite (50% OFF) *1 10Play Ticket *20 Kira Kira Bombs Price: 200 C-Coins (Regular Price: 400 C-Coins) CocoPPa Collaboration Preview Pack: Super (60% OFF) *2 10Play Tickets *20 Kira Kira Bombs *20 Energy Bottle Cost: 300 C-Coins (Orignal Price 750 C-Coins) ※ Each Ticket is purchasable only once a day ※This is a limited time item for CocoPPa Collaboration ※ You can purchase the packs from 'Buy Item' in the ongoing event! (Fortune Power) Gacha More Bonus Items for 10Play More Chances to Get Special Items like Premium Rare Gacha Ticket from Eligible Gacha '10 Play' Eligible Gacha All Premium Gachas released during 'CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion: Preview' ※ All eligible gachas has the label 'Bonus❤' Point Exchange ONLY NOW! You can exchange your Smile Point with Premium Gacha Tickets 20000 Points -> 10000 Points?! 1 Day Time -> 1 Day 3 Times?! ※ Tap Menu > Shop to exchange Event Ongoing event 'Fortune Power' got a boost Fabulous step reward! More fabulous step rewards (Smile Points, Premium Tickets, Kira Kira Bombs, Limited Charge Drinks and Limited Full Charge Drinks) Daily Quests Rewards are Grand Too! Complete Daily Quests to get Smile Points or Energy Bottles! (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion - Notes.jpg|Notes (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion - What is CocoPPa.jpg|What is CocoPPa? (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion - Preview Promotion Period.jpg|Preview Promotion Period (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion - Special Pack.jpg|Special Pack (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion - Gacha.jpg|Gacha (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion - Point Exchange.jpg|Point Exchange (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion - Event.jpg|Event (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion - End.jpg|End Please try to enjoy CocoPPa Play♪ Stay tuned for the collaboration promotion! |-|First Half= CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion: First Half 4/26(Wed)15:00 ~4/30(Sun) 15:00JST What is CocoPPa? A smartphone dress-up app downloaded over 50 Million worldwide! You can customize Icons and wallpaper as you like! Link CocoPPa lay with CocoPPa to get gorgeous items! Event 「Snap Contest」is different from usual!? So many Collabo Promo coming up! 'GET Special Items by Judging!' You can get Special Item by trading with Ally Accessories by Judging Fashion! 'What is Ally?' She is a CocoPPa's Official Character with the trademark of Bow Headband. Apparently she is now in CocoPPa Play as well?? Could be able to see her in Gacha Page! 'How to Play' STEP 1: GET Ally Accessories by Judging! The number of the accessories you can get depends on the number of consecutive correct judgement you can make! :: 1~6 consecutive correct judgement over 10 accessories :: 7~9 consecutive correct judgement 80 accessories :: 10 consecutive correct judgement 200 accessories STEP 2: Collect Ally Accessories and trade with Special Items. You can do trade through「Trade with ally Accessories」on Event TOP page! Special Items include the items to become Ally & Limited Collabo Wallpaper!? 10Play Ticket and Premium Gacha Ticket as well!! Trade with your favorite item! Ally's Items *(Wallpaper/Profile) CocoPPa Galaxy Wallpaper ver.A purple - 250000 Ally’s Accessory *(Face) Ally’s Big Eyes Smile Face ver.A blue - 250000 Ally’s Accessory *(Tops) Ally’s Flower One-Piece ver.A red - 40000 Ally’s Accessory *(Hairstyle) Ally’s Side Curly Hair ver.A brown - 20000 Ally’s Accessory *(Head Accessories) Ally’s Ribbon Headband and Earrings ver.A red - 4000 Ally’s Accessory *(Pant/Skirt) Ally’s Ribbon Pumps and Underwear ver.A red - 2000 Ally’s Accessory (Wallpaper Profile) CocoPPa Galaxy Wallpaper ver.A purple.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) CocoPPa Galaxy Wallpaper ver.A purple (Face) Ally’s Big Eyes Smile Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Ally’s Big Eyes Smile Face ver.A blue (Tops) Ally’s Flower One-Piece ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Ally’s Flower One-Piece ver.A red (Hairstyle) Ally’s Side Curly Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Ally’s Side Curly Hair ver.A brown (Head Accessories) Ally’s Ribbon Headband and Earrings ver.A red.jpg|(Head Accessories) Ally’s Ribbon Headband and Earrings ver.A red (Pant Skirt) Ally’s Ribbon Pumps and Underwear ver.A red.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Ally’s Ribbon Pumps and Underwear ver.A red (Profile) Ally.jpg|(Profile) Ally 'You can get Limited Wallpaper by ranked within top 100 in a row!' 1~4 consecutive day if you ranked within top 100 at Style Point Ranking, then you can get Limited Wallpaper! ※「Consecutively ranked within top 100! Style Point Ranking Reward」will be deposited into Present Box after 5/1 15:00 JST Gacha 'More Bonus Items for 10Play' More chances to Get Special Items like Premium Rare Gacha Ticket from Eligible Gacha "10 Play" Limited Items for「The first half of CocoPPa Collabo Promo」as well! ●Eligible Gacha● All Premium Gacha Released during「The first half of CocoPPa Collabo Promo」 ※All Designated Gachas have this label on the right side. Pack Limited for Promotion Super deal item pack Arriving! 'Super Deal Premium Ticket Pack!' For those who want to play gacha more! A super deal pack for Premium Ticket is Arriving! 'CocoPPa Collabo Promo Pack!' For those who want to play many gachas at once! A super deal pack for 10Play Premium Ticket bulk buying is arriving! You can also receive a bonus item of 10Play! (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion First Half - Notes 1.jpg|Notes (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion First Half - What is CocoPPa.jpg|What is CocoPPa? (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion First Half - Promo.jpg|Promo (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion First Half - Event.jpg|Event (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion First Half - Gacha.jpg|Gacha (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion First Half - Pack.jpg|PAck (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion First Half - Notes 2.jpg|Notes (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion First Half - End.jpg|End |-|Second Half= CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion: Second Half 4/30(Sun)15:00 ~5/10(Wed) 15:00JST What is CocoPPa? A smartphone dress-up app downloaded over 50 Million worldwide! You can customize Icons and wallpaper as you like! Link CocoPPa Play with CocoPPa to get gorgeous items! Event More items in the Capture event "Nostalgic Girl"! 'GET Special Items by Judging!' You can get Special Item by trading with CoCo Accessories by Cheering! 'What is Coco?' A familiar official character of CocoPPa Play❤ Coco's C-shaped hair accessory standing for ""C""ocoPPa Play is in her top favorite list♪ 'How to Play' Step 1 ''' Get Coco Accessories by Cheering ♪ More than 10 accessories will be given for each cheering! The number of accessories may vary every time ❤ '''Step 2 Collect Coco Accessories and Trade it for Special Item ♪ You can do trade through with Coco Accessories on the TOP of Event page! For exchange item, "Collaboration Limited" Changing-into Coco items & special walpaper are coming♪ Duration 1 4/30 (Sun) 15:00 -5/4 (Thu) 15:00 JST -Coco's Heart One-Piece❤ -Sweet Melty Pattern❤ *Coco Chocker on Heart One-Piece ver.A red *Coco Accessary on Wavy Hair ver.A brown *Profile BG1 Note: They spell Accessory as Accessary and Choker as Chocker. 1Not the actual name for the item Duration 2 5/4(Thu) 15:00 -5/10 (Wed) 15:00 JST -A mole under the eye is her attractive feature❤ -Very Popular in CocoPPa! Chevron pattern❤ *Coco Soft Smile Face ver.A *Coco Short Boots and Underwear ver.A red *CocoPPa Chevron Wall paper ver.A green '\And More/' Users collect all of Coco Clothes & Limited Collabo Wallpapers BY 5/10 15:00JST will receive Premium Rare Ticket x3 ※ Please note, Premium Rare Gacha Tickets will be deposited into your Present Box AFTER 5/10 15:00JST 'Special Trade Item' 10Play Ticket and Premium Gacha Ticket as well! Trade with your favorite item❤ ※Special Trade Item is tradable in each duration of 2nd half of CocoPPa Collaboration Promo ※You can get Coco Accessories by cheering til 5/10 15:00 JST and trade them with Special Item in the result page of "Nostalgic Girl" till 5/17 15:00 JST (Wallpaper Profile) CocoPPa Melting Wallpaper ver.A green.jpg Pack Limited for "2nd half of CocoPPa Collabolation Promo"♪Super Duper Deal Item Pack is arriving! 'Super Super Deal Premium Ticket Pack!' For those who want to play gachas more❤ A super deal pack for Premium Ticket is arriving! ※You can purchece the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! 'CocoPPa Collabo Promo Pack!' For those who want to play many gachas at once❤ A super deal pack for 10Play Premium Tickets bulk buying is arriving! You can also recieve a bonus item of 10Play! ※You can purchece the packs from "Buy Item" in the ongoing event! Notes *Please note that the Gacha with Bonus will turn into regular Premium Gacha within 1 week after the Promo ends. In order words, you can not get Bonus when you play Premium Gacha that does not have "Bonus " label on it, *Please note that you can get Ally's Accessorys by Cheering till 4/30 15:00 JST. However, you can exchange them with special item from the results page in the event "Snap Contest" till 5/7 15:00 JST Enjoy CocoPPa Play! (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion Second Half - Notes 1.jpg (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion Second Half - Notes 2.jpg (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion Second Half - Promo.jpg (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion Second Half - What is CocoPPa.jpg (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion Second Half - Pack.jpg (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion Second Half - Event 1.jpg (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion Second Half - Event 2.jpg (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion Second Half - Event 3.jpg (Promotion) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion Second Half - Gacha.jpg (Banner) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion Second Half.jpg (Display) CocoPPa Collaboration Promotion Second Half.jpg (Button) Trade for Coco's Accessory for Item.jpg Category:Promotions Category:Events